The Not So Dark Side Of Us
by Addictedtoyoursins
Summary: Sequel to The Dark Side Of Us.


_A/N: Sequel to The dark side of us. Read, enjoy, review. Sorry for bad grammar, i was rushing to get it done._

_ thanks xx Blaise_

_Do not own vampire diaries or the character. _

* * *

It had been a week since Bonnie had seen Damon, since their kiss. She was still travelling around with Esther, helping her kill. Dark Bonnie still had some good in her, especially after the kiss with Damon, but right now Esther was the only one she could trust. Every one of her friends had changed, were different now and Elena, Elena had been turned to the one thing Bonnie despised, a vampire.

She wasn't as dark as she was before, Esther could even tell, but her mother was on the line. She had to keep hold of the dark side of her, for Esther and her mother, because Esther promised that once Bonnie helped her hunt down all the originals she would help bonnie turn her mother back to a human again, or witch. So that was the deal. If Bonnie helped hunt down the originals then her mother would be human again and even though Bonnie _disliked _being bad it was her only option.

The one thing Bonnie couldn't get out of her mind was Damon. He kissed _her, _good bonnie. He cupped her face and kissed her. At first Bonnie was frozen, glued to the kiss, until she realised what was happening. She pulled back and punched him, with all her might, because this was Damon freaking Salvatore, the bloodsucking vampire she loathed with all her heart.

Her first reaction was to run or kill him, but then Damon laughed. He bellowed out a laugh and it was the nicest thing Bonnie had heard, because it was real. So she sat back staring wide-eyed and watched him laugh, slightly admiring the sound of it. And then he looked straight at her and sighed. He sighed because she was back, because this was the Bonnie he oh so hated, this was the Bonnie he wanted to kiss and then get attacked by.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again."

Bonnie warned threatening him with her eyes. He sent her a smile, a genuine one. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. So maybe she didn't hate him as much anymore.

"I'm sorry about before with the whole 'dark' side of me or whatever."

She apologised staring down at her torn up dress, trying to avoid his eyes. He chuckled and said,

"No need to worry she was quite the catch." He joked trying to break the awkward tension between them. She couldn't help but smile at that one.

They sat still, on the cold concrete floor, in complete and utter silence. In that moment, Damon eyed her; he could tell that she wasn't as confident and feistier. She didn't burn with energy or fire and her dark aura had completely disappeared. _She was still beautiful._ Much more beautiful Damon believed.

Bonnie could feel Damon eyes on her; he was watching her and that made her a little uncomfortable.

"Can you stop staring at me, it's a little uncomfortable." Bonnie spat sending him a glare. She was back, definitely back and she still hated the hell out of him.

"Woo calm down Bennett. I mean after that delicious kiss I would expect you to be a little nicer." Damon smirked raising his hands out in front of him. She sent him another glare. He sent her a wink.

"**You **kissed **me **Damon not the other way around." Bonnie stated, picking herself up from the floor, wiping down the dirt of her dress. Damon did the same.

"I'm pretty sure I felt some tongue action from you sweetheart and might I add **you **were the one that said, 'God Damon! I came to fuck you senseless.'"

"I did not say that!" She yelled in complete and utter shock. He nodded in reply, a goofy smirk on his face. Bonnie felt the need to punch it right off of him.

"Oh god." Bonnie sighed running a hand through her hair. "Well I didn't mean It." She quickly asserted.

"I know." Damon told her in an all to serious tone. Bonnie questioned him with an eyebrow raise. "You were planning to kill me afterwards."

Her eyes flew to his and she could see the slight hurt in them, she could almost feel it too.

"Well I'm glad you snapped me out of it, even if it meant by kissing me." She replied giving him a sad smile. He gave her a small nod.

It was after a few moments of silence that Damon said,

"So you enjoyed the kiss did you?"

She groaned and rolled her eyes at him as he tried holding back a laugh.

"I have to go." She told him turning round and walking off.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Damon asked grabbing hold of her arm, stopping her.

"Esther will be waiting." She informed him, raising an eyebrow up at him when he didn't let go of her arm. He dropped her arm and said,

"When will I see you again?"

Bonnie gave him a small smile and said,

"Going to miss me Damon?"

This time it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"No. Just have to be prepared if the_ other_ you comes by."

"That wont happen." She told him before adding sarcastically, "You've really changed me, Damon."

He bellowed out another laugh and Bonnie knew that she would be back soon, because she was starting to get used to the sound of his laugh.

* * *

It had been a week since she had heard that laughter of his. So here she was outside the Boarding house, taking in all that she had missed. She wondered if Stefan was home, if Elena was and that worried her, it made her feel sick in the stomach. She wasn't ready to see them, not yet. Who was she kidding she was just getting used to Damon seeing her let alone the rest of her friends. No, she would have to come back another time, make sure no one was home.

"Bonnie?" The door flew open revealing a half naked Damon, a towel covering his waist. She froze in place mouth wide open. His towel hung low, the V form noticeable. His abs and chest rock hard and all to sexy. Oh and his hair, wet and messy, as if he just ran a hand through it. Just when she was planning to leave, he had to come out, looking sexy and perfect, and ruin the moment.

"Bonnie." He repeated once again a big fat smile on his face.

"I was just about to leave." Bonnie stated turning around to walk off. Damon stopped her. In seconds he was right in her face. Their foreheads touching, she could feel his breath against her skin and it sent Goosebumps all over. His eyes pierced into her jade green ones and he couldn't help but sigh. It had only been a week since he had seen her but it felt like an eternity.

"You came." He whispered, running a thumb against her cheek. She licked her lips and nodded.

"I came."

"Are you back to stay?" He asked pulling back from her face to eye her from head to toe. She still had a little dark in her. She wore a black corset that clung to her body perfectly and Damon had to hold himself back from ripping it off. Black skinny jeans with a leather jack, Damon style. He liked.

"No just came to see how things were?" She told him trying to hold herself back from ripping off the towel. He nodded in reply and wrapped her hand around his.

"I missed you." He let her know because he really had missed, more then ever. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Damon Salvatore becoming a soft boy. Oh dear lord!" she joked. He scoffed.

"You wish Bennett."

"Not really. Im not interested in you." She lied. He frowned and rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure." He replied nibbling her cheek. She giggled and pushed him away.

"Is anyone else home?" She asked this time with a serious tone.

"You mean Elena and Stefan? No, they're gone out hunting." He reassured her pulling her into the boarding house. She sighed once she stepped foot into the house and couldn't help but sigh. As much as she hated the boarding house, she really did miss it.

"Hasn't changed a bit." She noticed eyeing the whole place.

"Yeah you would think with Elena living here she would want to add all this girly stuff, but no she likes it just the way it is." He smiled pouring himself a drink before asking Bonnie if she wanted one. She shook her head no. _Still doesn't like drinking, _Damon noted.

"Is it weird? With Elena living here and all after what happened between you guys." Bonnie suddenly asked genuinely wanting to know. He leant against the counter eyeing her as she scrapped the dirt off the table_. Pssht boys. _

"At first it was torture. I was never home, hated every second being in the same house as the both of them. I would always sleep around and would either get drunk or _kill_." He stopped to eye Bonnie, her jaw tightened once he said, "kill."

"But then I saw you and I realized that if I continued with the killing and stuff you would kill me and make sure that I was a 100% dead." He continued smirking at the last part. Bonnie could help but smile.

"I'm glad." Was all she said.

They stood there just staring at each other wondering who would make the first move. Bonnie stood her ground provoking him with her eyes. Sexual tension filled the air and Bonnie could feel herself weaken under his intense stare and sex god body. She was falling head over heels for the vampire she once hated. The guy she had threatened to kill over a thousand times. This was wrong in many ways.

"If you do plan to kill anyone else know that I will kill you this time Salvatore." She threatened getting back to her normal self. She could not fall for him; she wouldn't allow herself to, would she?

"Bonnnieee!" He dragged out her name in annoyance. Just when things where getting heated between she just had to go back to being little miss good girl. God cant she keep her dark side up a little bit for him.

She sent him a smirk. She just loved teasing.

"Suck it up princess. Go and enjoy yourself in the shower or something." Bonnie chuckled as he sent her a glare.

"I do not enjoy myself in the shower. I get other people to do that for me." He replied in her face seconds later.

''Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." He warned her staring down at her with intense eyes. Bonnie licked her lips nervously. She hated when he did that.

"Look Bennett just admit it, you know you want me." He said getting a risen eyebrow from Bonnie.

"Is that so Salvatore?"

"Yes. I want you and you want me." He told her nibbling on her neck sending a chill down Bonnie's spine.

She closed her eyes as he kissed down her neck to her shoulder just like he did to the 'dark' Bonnie. He nibbled, sucked and kissed sending bonnie into frenzy_. _It was starting to get difficult to handle herself around him.

"Damon." She moaned as he nibbled on her pulse point.

He was trying to contain himself, trying to stop himself from turning, but with the caramel coloured beauty with him, it was starting to get very difficult.

"Bonnie." He whispered her name against her jaw as his hands roamed up and down her body. He was softer, calmer with her then he was with the 'dark' Bonnie. He lingered on each part of her body because he wanted to remember this forever. He wanted her to remember this forever.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers diving into his wet hair. She could feel his cold rock hard body against hers. She could feel his man down their crawl its way up into her core and she couldn't help but moan. Oh dear lord she was beginning to fall. Fall very deeply for Damon and that wasn't a good thing.

"Bonnie. I need you now." Damon mumbled against her neck. She sighed against his head. She wanted him too, she needed him too but was to god damn afraid. Afraid that the other side of her would take over.

"Damon I cant. I can feel her taking over. She'll kill you." She groaned trying to contain herself. He pulled back letting his forehead rest against hers.

"But you want to?" He asked.

"Yes I want to." She nodded.

"And I thought you said that you weren't interested." He laughed putting on a cocky smile. She frowned at him for ruining the moment.

"Screw you Salvatore." She chuckled pushing him away from her. He grabbed hold of her waist.

"Suck it up princess. Go and enjoy yourself in the shower or something." He mimicked her voice. She flipped him the finger.

After a moment of silence, with them just gazing into each others eyes and enjoying each others company Damon cupped Bonnie's face and whispered,

"I'm going to kiss you now Bonnie." And then he leant forward and planted a soft tantalizing kiss onto her lips.

This time that kiss didn't ended up with a punch in the face, it ended up being the start of something irreplaceable, the start of love.


End file.
